Sonic SatAM Remake
em:Shows, Anime Series, Crossovers e mais 5 =Sonic SatAM Remake= EDITAR COMENTÁRIOS COMPARTILHAR---- Sonic SatAM Remake is a remake of the infamous SatAM series version of Sonic. It also serves as a prequel to Sonic X Remake. Contents https://sonicfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Sonic_SatAM_Remake# hide#Plot Overview #Spoilers #Main Good Guys #Main Anti-Heroes #Main Villains #Supporting Characters #Pairings #Season 1 Episodes #Season 2 Episodes #Differences ##Sonic Underground ##AOSTH ##Sonic SatAM/Archie ##Sonic X ##Games Themselves #Fictuous Voice List #Notes Plot OverviewEditar Before ever arriving to Earth, we learn what life was like on planet Mobius, how the Freedom Fighters deal with Eggman's tyranny, and learn about many lives while learning about the Great War! SpoilersEditar Coming Soon... Main Good GuysEditar #Sonic the Hedgehog #Knuckles the Echidna #Miles "Tails" Prower #Amy Rose #Manic the Hedgehog #Sonia the Hedgehog #Cream the Rabbit #Cheese the Chao #Julie-Su #Remington #Bunnie Rabbot #Mina Mongoose #Conker the Squirrel #Rodent the Squirrel #Banjo the Bear #Kazooie the Breegull #Princess Sally Acorn Main Anti-HeroesEditar #Nack the Weasel #Rouge the Bat #Count Batula #Nic the Weasel #Sleet the Wolf #Dingo #Professor Von Kriplespac aka Ze Professor #Don Weazo Main VillainsEditar #Dr. Eggman #Scratch #Grounder #Coconuts #Gruntilda #Bocoe #Decoe #Bokkun #Orbot #Cubot #Metal Sonic #Mammoth Mogul #Suppression Squad #The Panther King #Ixis Naugus #Scourge the Hedgehog #Fiona Fox #Bean the Dynamite #Bark the Polar Bear #Predator Hawk #Lightning Lynx #Flying Frog #Sgt. Simian #Tediz #Sleuth Dogg #Drago Wolf #Enerjak #Dark Legion #Snively Kintobor Supporting CharactersEditar #Big the Cat #Berri the Chipmunk #Vector the Crocodile #Charmy Bee #Espio the Chameleon #Antoine D’Coolette #Rotor the Walrus #Tikal the Echidna (voice only) #Aleena the Hedgehog #Gregg the Grim Reaper #Sir Charles "Uncle Chuck" Hedgehog #Cyrus the Lion #Tootie the Bear #Dulcy the Dragon #Vanilla the Rabbit #Ray the Squirrel #Mighty the Armadillo #Jamjars #King Jingaling #Jinjos #Mumbo Jumbo #Humba Wumba #Bottles the Mole #Lupe the Wolf PairingsEditar *SonicxSally *ManicxMina *ScourgexFiona *RodentxAmy *NackxRouge *KnucklesxJulie-su *AntoinexBunnie *ConkerxBerri *BatulaxRouge *SleetxNic *Hints of BatulaxAleena *Hints of PatchxAlicia *A Hint of DonxBuns *Hints of VectorxVanilla More to Come Season 1 EpisodesEditar Season 2 EpisodesEditar DifferencesEditar Here now are the differences between the original and the SatAM version and what changes it has. Sonic UndergroundEditar *Elements from SatAM (e.g. characters, locations, subplots, power rings) were added into the storylines. *The whole instrument/musical theme is completely removed. *There is no prophecy. Aleena is only on the run because she witnesses the betrayal and is told to run and hide by King Acorn. *Sonic, Manic, and Sonia’s back-story was altered in order to fit with the setting and past events depicted in SatAM. Aleena’s no longer a queen but a royal member of a council. *Sleet and Dingo are not hired as Eggman's men. Instead, they (along with other hunters who side them) usually work for themselves. *Sonia’s character was toughened up a bit and Manic has a darker edge to his personality. *The Oracle only appears in part 1 of the Blast of the Past 2 parter as the keeper of the Time Stones. *Like Sonic Underground, the ones most loyal to Eggman are not roboticised. *Aleena's full given name is to be Aleena Bernice Hedgehog in this incarnation. AOSTHEditar *At least a couple of elements from the series are placed in here. *Scratch and Coconuts, instead of being originally made by Robotnik, were once normal beings and the first two to keep their free will (though with drastic side effects). Grounder, however, would've still been made using small bits of DNA from Scratch, despite not looking like him. *A background info connection between Scratch and Kazooie is seen at one point. *Despite having their personalities toughen up a bit, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts are still a source of comedy relief. Sonic SatAM/ArchieEditar *Elements from Underground (e.g. characters, locations, and subplots) were added into the storylines. *More details on the Great War are revealed (tying with Queen Aleena’s back-story). *The main characters’ back-stories are revealed to greater detail. *Antoine is less annoying and a tad bit braver. *Rotor is a bit more active in missions. *Tails is more active and was declared a Freedom Fighter when he first appeared and helped out against Eggman. *Snively's personality is a little more manipulative here. *Nicole gains an android body of a lynx in order to be more active. *Mina's speed and Mighty's strength were natural instead of given to them by Mammoth Mogul. *The clan of the Dark Legion, instead of being banished, have been a clan of Knuckles and only was Knuckles tricked by both Enerjak and Eggman. *Instead of ancestor, Enerjak was revamped into Knuckles' dark uncle. *The only echidnas to survive in this version were Knuckles, the Dark Legion, Julie-su, Lien-da, and Enerjak. It is unknown if Athair is also one of the survivors or just a spirit guide. *Fiona never joins the Freedom Fighters and instead was originally from Scourge's universe. *Mogul, like Ixis Nagus, was also involved in the Great War. *Scourge and the others from Moebius were in their current form to begin with (instead of mostly looking like darker versions of the good guys). *Nic and Nack, in this version, hate being called that of royalty except for their family members. *Instead of 33rd Century, the time set in Mobius is set in the 21st Century, though with more technology since the animals were highly advanced. *Bernice and Aleena are the same person in this incarnation. *Jules is mentioned within this series. *Julie-su and Lien-da have no actual relations to Knuckles, they are only biological sisters in this incarnation. *Kragok is mentioned by Enerjak, though only briefly. *Most of Season 2 will mostly be based on the SatAM plot line (with four episodes based on the 4 shorts will be expanded and be within Season 1). Sonic XEditar *Elements from all 3 shows were added into the storylines. *Cream and Cheese make their appearance in this series. *The places and zones are referenced in this series. *Bokkun, Bocoe, and Decoe each have a little more seriousness in this series. *Bokkun shares a great bond with Snively, liking him even more so than his uncle. *Amy does not have a crush on Sonic, but instead has like a brother-sister relationship with Manic and has a secret crush on Rodent. *The Tornado in this series goes back to being basic red. *Vanilla and her husband once shared a history with the mafia. *The physical version of Modern Eggman is used in Season 2 of the series. *Like the series, two Off Course songs will play in the finales of the two seasons, but they are the songs "Yume no Naka e" for the Season 1 finale during the first Super Sonic appearance and "Yes-No" for the Season 2 finale for the second Super Sonic appearance, the fall of Robotropolis, and for the couples of the series shown thus far. Games ThemselvesEditar *Elements from the video games (Conker, Sonic, and Banjo-Kazooie) were added into the storylines. *Despite it being a series, Kazooie still breaks the 4th wall every now and then. *A few characters from Conker and Banjo-Kazooie do not remain in their respective homes. *Batula's background (along with his connection with Aleena) is revealed in greater detail. *Conker (along with Rodent and Berri) are a bit younger (though still violent) in order for them to fit in with the group. *Tootie is a bit more seeable and usually hangs with Cream. *Despite not a Freedom Fighter, Cream has her own adventures at times (hence why she replaced "Tails" as the "child left behind"). *Characters from Conker besides Conker (Berri, Don, Rodent, Ze Professor, and even Batula) were given more screen time and personality during this and its sequel. *Ze Professor, like SU Remake, is Nack and Nic's grandfather here as well, though how he gained some of his insanity and how he gained robotic parts was established in the 2 parter, Blast From the Past. *The Chaos Emeralds replace the Power Stone Eggman seeks. *Instead of one, there are 7 Time Stones used in the 2 parter, Blast From the Past and the stones' location is now located on the Little Planet. *Also some of Eggman's personality from here are used. *The robots of Sonic Colors are used here and its sequel, although they only have minor appearances and won't appear much 'til the Sonic Colors adaption in the series sequel, Sonic X Remake. *Classic versions of Sonic and his friends will first appear in Season 1 (depiciting as younger selves) while their modern versions will appear in Season 2 (ala their teen selves). *The physical version of Classic Eggman will be used in Season 1 and the upcoming Sonic Generations adaption in Sonic X Remake. (More to Come) Fictuous Voice ListEditar (More to Come) NotesEditar *Though it features Sonic Underground characters, the characters there are portrayed slight differently (ex. Aleena, instead of ruling Mobius, rules only Mobodoon and is more prompt within the series than in Sonic Underground). *This is a PG to PG 13 show which means there will be some uncensored work in this. *This will be one of the few Sonic/Rare crossover shows where Banjo-Kazooie characters will speak (the other being its sequel Sonic X Remake and Sonic Underground Remake).